In Europe with the Cullens'
by johanna-cullen
Summary: Bella hate shopping. What happen when she travels in Europe with the Cullens' and that the only thing they want to do is shop ?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella! Please let me buy it! Pretty please!"

" No Edward, I'll won't let you ! I screamed for the hundredth time.

We were travelling with all the Cullen's all around Europe. We were now at the "Galleries Lafayette" in Paris, the fashion country; you could also say the expensive country. I mean, a bottle of water cost 5 euros, which is about eight dollars!

We were having a huge fight in front of everybody. They were looking weird at us because they didn't understand a word of what we were saying.

" Come one Bella ! It's not THAT expensive!" he screamed to me.

What?! Is he out of his mind! 4 000 euros for a necklace! Well okay, it's an amazing Chanel necklace with real diamonds … I would look stunning with it….But no! I can't let him buy that! He's just a teen! Well, technically no, but…

I turned my back to him and ran out of the store. It wasn't long before I felt two cold strong arms grab my shoulders. I turned my head to face him .He let his arms fell from my shoulders and I saw that he was VERY frustrated.

"Why can't you let me spoil you? How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about money? For god's sake!"

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead trying to calm myself.

"Edward, you don't understand that love is not a buying thing … I would love you even if you lived on the street…"

His face softened and he sighed.

"But Bella, I want to buy you that damn necklace! If I don't do it now, I will do it later! I saw how your face changed when I showed it to you! You can't deny it! And, when you tried it on, you were so beautiful…Please Bella…"

I sighed and nodded. Defeated. When he has an idea in his head, there is no way to get it out. He kissed my lips and rushed in the store. I stayed outside, scared that he would find something else to buy for me.

I sighed again and smiled to myself. Wow…When Jessica sees me wearing it…

Edward came back with a cute little Chanel shopping bag; he was also wearing an amazing new Chanel scarf around his neck. He looked…European… I began to laugh and he smiled bigger. He gave the bag to me and I gave him a peck on the cheek. He suddenly looked disappointed.

" What is it ?" I asked , suddenly worried.

" Well , I wasn't expecting a little peck on the cheek, I was expecting something more like a real kiss…you know…" he said looking down at his expensive Italian shoes.

I leaned on my toe, took his marble face between my hands and give him a passionate kiss on his flawless lips.

I felt a flash blinding us and I turned abruptly my face to see Alice taking a picture of us. Edward smiled bigger. He wasn't laughing because of the picture, he was laughing of Alice.

She was wearing the biggest sunglasses I have ever seen, even if it was grey outside. Not only that but, she wore an expensive beret and had a hundred shopping bags of designer brands in her hands. Jasper, who was standing next to her, had more bags in his hands. He had a cowboy hat on his head and some huge black sunglasses.

Edward exploded in laughter and I joined him.

"Man…have you seen…what you are wearing…" Edward said between the laughter.

Jasper took his hat in his hands and looked at his cowboy shoes.

" It isn't that bad…" he whispered, scared of Alice's reaction.

"Of course not Jazzie!" she said, hugging him.

Then, Alice turned her head, her gaze slowly went to the bag I was holding and her eyes nearly fell out. Deeply embarrassed, I tried to hide it behind my back. No need to say that it didn't work.

"Oh my gosh…Bella, is it what I think it is ?" she whispered taking off her sunglasses , hypnotized by my Chanel bag.

She slowly went to me, looking at my bag like it was something to eat. I was beginning to be scared. Jasper grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear, though I heard everything he said.

"Honey, you're scaring her."

She continued to slowly move forward and I hid behind Edward, who was wearing a huge grin on his face.

"You better run for your life Bella, Alice has found her prey," he said, laughing.

I sighed , shook my head, walked to her and handed her my cute little bag. She ripped it from my hands and opened the black velvet box. Her mouth fell open, she gave the bag back to me and turned her face to Jasper.

"Why don't you buy me the same? You NEVER bought me a Chanel necklace with real diamonds!" she nearly screamed.

His face literally fell.

"C'mon Alice, I just bought you some Jean-Paul Gaultier sunglasses!" he said, moaning.

Her face suddenly changed; her lips went all tight she looked purely evil. She threw her new sunglasses to him.

" I HATE YOU !" she screamed to him, before running away.

Jasper threw us a desperate look, moaned another time, grabbed the sunglasses from the floor and ran after her.

"ALICE, LOVE, WAIT!"

I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist, he hadn't stop laughing yet.

"What's so funny ?!" I asked him .

He looked at me and laughed harder. "I'm just so happy that you hate shopping."

**A.N : Okay, so I know this story's not my best, but I worked hard on it so I would really appreciate that you review it...Let me know if you want another chapter ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Usually , when you travel, you expect to have some fun. Usually, when you hate shopping, you don't go in the capital of fashion. Right ?

Well, right now, I was in my own living hell and the thing I wanted the most was not a diamond necklace,it was a plane ticket back to Forks... You know, when you go to the doctor and you are so scared, that you are almost petrified, well; I was feeling like that now.

All the Cullens' were arguing in the living room of the suite I was sharing with Edward. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper wanted to stay in the hotel and go to the interior swimming pool while Alice and Edward wanted to go shopping.

No need to say that they didn't care what **I **wanted.

"HEY! EVERYONE! I AM HERE!"

I screamed trying to gain their attention but, they continued to yell at each other. I stood up from the couch, ran to Alice and slap her on the back. She didn't even flinch. I slapped everyone but, they ignored me. I sighed and lost my patience.

"OKAY EVERYONE ! I'M LEAVING SINCE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME !" I screamed running to the door.

That got their attention. They all turned their eyes to me and looked at me with scrutinizing eyes.

"I beg your pardon ?" Edward asked me with an astonished face.

I lifted my chin and took a deep breath.

"As I said, but you didn't listen, I am visiting the city alone since nobody care to listen while I talk!" I said , throwing open the door so loud that the people in the hallway all turned their head to me. "Sorry." I muttered to them.

I wasn't surprised when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned and faced an angry Edward. He looked almost frightening with anger.

"Where do you think you are going ?!" he screamed , one inch from my face.

" Well…I-I was walking out the door." I said , clearly destabilized by his stunning face in front of mine.

I pulled away from his grasp, walked inside the room and sighed.

" Look I'm tired of always being babysat by each of you ! Before you appeared in my life I lived like everyone. I could walk by myself for god sake! Do you know how old I am? I'm eighteen and I can live alone in an apartment-"

I was suddenly cut when Emmett started laughing, he was laughing so hard that everyone in the hotel must have heard him. Everyone except Rosalie, who just sighed and rolled her eyes, joined him.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" I screamed, now furious.

" The thought…of you…living by yourself…" Emmett said, laughing.

Everyone laughed harder.

" What the hell is wrong with you guys ?" screamed Rosalie, deeply exasperate. " Stop acting like five year old ! She is right ! She's old enough to go by herself !"

Their laughter stopped simultaneously .

What ?! I wasn't really expecting THAT ! In fact , I didn't really want to go alone. But, maybe she's right after all…I'm old enough…

"That is out of the question, she would kill herself ." Edward simply said.

" I agree." Jasper said.

" I'm sorry, Bells, but I do too." She said with a sad look on her face. "Just think about the many ways you could hurt yourself. Cars could crash you, you could twist your ankle, you could leave your shoe laces detached and you could fell, a vampire could drink you dry. " She then said, like she was talking to a three year old.

Jasper started laughing again and took Alice in his arms. He kissed her on the head and whispered something in her ear. She started laughing hysterically. Edward walked to me and tried to wrap his arms around me but, I pushed him away. His eyes filled with pain.

" I'm not in that mood !"

Emmett started laughing again. " Eddy, you're in deep shit ! The little lamb is angry !

Rosalie rolled her eyes again and slapped him behind his head. He screamed in agony and faked he was hurt.

"I'm **so** out of here !" I said, this time rushing out of the room.

**A.N : Please review if you want another chapter and tell me what you thought of that chapter.**


End file.
